


Whale of a Good Time

by StaciNadia



Series: Journeys Eventually Lead You Home [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Road Trips, Route 66 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29231082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Roadside attractions continue to amuse Stiles (and Derek).
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Journeys Eventually Lead You Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1063859
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Whale of a Good Time

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for Journeys Will Eventually Lead You Home in years (I'm so sorry! ^^; ), but when I saw that [Sterek Drabbles](sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) was doing a theme week for travel, I thought it was the perfect opportunity to write a little drabble! Agree, well, off was the prompt for January 27, along with the aforementioned optional theme of travel.
> 
> This takes place during the big road trip on Route 66. Oklahoma City looks like it's about 2/3rds of the way from Santa Monica to Chicago, so Stiles and Derek are getting closer, but may or may not be together yet.

Derek was driving as they headed towards Oklahoma City, while Stiles was munching on some potato chips they’d bought during their last stop.

“Oh my god, you’ve _got_ to stop here, Derek!” Stiles suddenly shouted, whacking Derek in the arm. “Look at that giant whale there!” He pointed out the window at a big blue whale on the shore of a lake. “Let‘s take some pictures together!”

If they stopped, they wouldn‘t make it to Oklahoma City until well after dark, but it would be worth it for the memories. “Okay,” Derek agreed, switching lanes to turn off Route 66.

**Author's Note:**

> The whale is the Blue Whale of Catoosa, which looks really cute and awesome!
> 
> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/) and/or [Pillowfort](http://www.pillowfort.social/stacinadia)!


End file.
